ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Rob Baker
Robert "Rob" Baker (portrayed by Todd Alexander) was the last teen to become part of the original Ghostwriter Team. At first, he was a loner and unwilling to join. But with some positive encouragement by the other team members, Rob settled down and joined with them. Highlights Rob was shy and quiet, and mostly kept to himself. He hailed from a military family and had a touchy relationship with his father, who wished that Rob would play sports instead of write. Rob dreamed of being a writer and spent most of his time writing poems and stories. There were also times when he could be a "man of impulse," often getting himself into dangerous situations. For example, he became trapped in an abandoned subway tunnel with the daughter of a homeless friend named "Double-T"; he was wrangled by a deranged female stunt double; and was nearly beaten up by the Thunder Heads--the gang responsible for the attacks on Hurston students during the "Building Bridges" story arc. Another instance where Rob was instrumental was helping Jamal bring four disenfranchised team members back together, following a rather nasty misunderstanding involving an accident between Lenni's father, Max, and Gaby and Alex's father, Eduardo. This was a twofold mission: Rob and Jamal had to work against time to bring Lenni, Alex, Gaby and Tina back together to make amends. Otherwise, Ghostwriter--thriving off of the cord that is the Ghostwriter team--would have faded from existence forever. Rob made his final appearance in the episode "Lost in Brooklyn." The Bakers moved to Australia because Rob's mother landed a job that became permanent. For this occasion, the other team members gave Rob not one, not two, but five notebooks. All of their front pages contained special notes from each one of the team members. Soon after, Hector Carrero (Alex's "Little Brother") filled the hole that Rob had left with his departure from New York. Major Storylines #To Catch a Creep - Rob transferred to Hurston and for a while was suspected of smearing Alex while he was running for student body president. For a while it seemed that he had "something to hide." All that changed when GW began writing to him. Rob was instrumental in helping the team catch the real culprit. #Into the Comics - Rob, with some encouragement from Jamal and the others, joined the Ghostwriter team. #To the Light - Double T, a friend of Rob's who was also a veteran and homeless poet, vanished from his street corner. His belongings were ripped up or broken. The team began their investigation into the matter while Rob visited the Veterans' Administration for help. Meanwhile, he met Double T's daughter, Lisa. Later, both were trapped in an abandoned subway tunnel and Rob lost his pen. It was here that Rob had to be creative and use stones lying on the ground to get help. #Building Bridges - Rob became fast friends with Victor Torres, a former member of the Thunder Heads gang and track star. When kids started arriving with black eyes to school, not to mention graffiti being scrawled all over the walls of Hurston, Victor was suspected. However, Rob and the team did some searching of their own. Later, Rob was able to find and examine the Thunder Heads' hideout with help from Ghostwriter. The gang arrived and began attacking him. Before any real damage was done, Victor arrived and pulled his former friends off of Rob. #Lost in Brooklyn - Rob's family was moving to Australia. So, he made a brief visit with the team to tell them the news. Before leaving, Rob was given five new notebooks by the other members of the Ghostwriter team serving as mementos of their adventures together. Trivia *Rob has a deaf older brother named Jason, mentioned in the Ghostwriter books The Team: On and Off the Set, Alias Diamond Jones and Digging For Clues. *Rob is bilingual, with his second language being American Sign Language, as shown in Alias Diamond Jones. Gallery Lenni & Rob in Into the Comics 1.jpg|Lenni and Rob at a Cosmic Comics table Lenni & Rob in Into the Comics 2.jpg Rob-computer lab, writing poem before GW appears.png|Rob writes a poem in the computer lab Rob- With Double-T in youth center.png|Rob talking to Double T Rob reading in his room.png|Reading in his room Rob in his room.png|Rob in his room Rob telling north wind story.png|Rob telling his North Wind story to Lisa Rob With His Dad After Subway Tunnel.png|With his father after being rescued from the subway tunnel Rob and Victor.png|Rob with his friend Victor Rob Write Letter For Team.png|Writing a letter to help the team Category:Characters Category:Protaganists Category:Suspects Category:Former Suspects Category:Baker